seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Shooting Star
:Polvina: It’s so beautiful! :Tubarina: Unbelievable! :Elektra: Amazing! :Ester: Shooting star! :Girls: Whoa! :Polvina: Thank you for showing us this place, Elektra. :Tubarina: We don’t know anywhere better to watch the stars. :Elektra: You should thank Zap and Spark. It was them who told me about this place. :Ester: Thanks, Zap. :Polvina: And you too, Spark. :Zap and Spark: buzzing :Elektra: You’ll come here again with us? :Ester: Hoh! Just try and stop us! :Polvina: You know, don’t the stars just make you wonder? :Tubarina: And I know what you’re wondering, Polvina. :Polvina: So? It’s not such a wacky idea, is it? :Elektra: What idea? :Ester: Star people. :Elektra: Star people? :Polvina: Well, if we’re down here looking up there, don’t you think that someone up there must also be looking down here? :pause :Tubarina: I don’t see star people, but I do see another shooting star! :Ester: Whoa! This one is really big! :Tubarina: And getting bigger… :Polvina: Don’t shooting stars disappear? :Ester: Someone should tell that to this one! :Tubarina: It’s coming straight at us! :Elektra: Everybody, get back! Zap, Spark, it’s up to you! :Zap and Spark: buzzing :Ester: gasp They’re going to zap it! :Tubarina: Quick! Into the water! :jump in :splashes into the water :Elektra: You did it! :Ester and Tubarina: Cool! :Polvina: You’re not the Electric Eel Princess for nothing, Elektra. :Ester: And you two are the best electric eels ever! :Zap and Spark: buzzing :Polvina: Come on, we’d better get going. Our parents will worry if we stay out too late. :Tubarina: Okay, but I know what we’re going to do first thing tomorrow! :Polvina: Going to find the fallen star? :Ester: You got it! :Tubarina: Ooh, did you sleep last night? :Ester: Hoh, not a wink! :Polvina: Me neither! This is too exciting! :Elektra: What’s a fallen star going to look like? :Ester: We’ll find out soon! :Angelfish: coughing :Polvina: Hold on, everyone. Somebody needs our help. fish Hello, are you feeling alright? :Angelfish: coughing :Ester: Blegh. We don’t have to speak angelfish to know that’s a “no”. :Tubarina: He’s not the only one who looks sick. :Crab: coughing :Elektra: And there’s someone else, too! :Shark: coughing :Polvina: What’s going on with them? Why is everyone around here sick? :Tubarina: I don’t know, but at least I can talk to the shark. Maybe he can tell us. shark Hey, you don’t look well. What’s the matter? :Shark: coughing :Tubarina: Oh, they are? Everyone? :Shark: coughing :Tubarina: Okay. I think you’d better come with me. You stay here with the crab and the angelfish and take a rest. We’ll be back. Follow me, guys! :Ester: What is it, Tubarina? :Polvina: Yeah, what did you find out? :Tubarina: The shark told me that everyone around here’s getting sick. :Elektra: How come? :Tubarina: They don’t know, but it all started last night- :Polvina: gasp The fallen star! :Tubarina: That’s what it sounds like. :Tubarina: There it is! :Ester: Wow! It looks a lot different to what I thought it would. :Elektra: Stars are incredible up in the sky… :Tubarina: …but up close, they’re just garbage. :Polvina: Stars can’t be garbage. :Tubarina: Work it out, Polvina. That’s garbage. And if it’s a fallen star, it’s… fallen garbage. :Polvina: I-It might not be a star. It could be a carriage. Maybe the star people used it to travel in. :Ester: Not so quick, Polvina. What do you always say to us in these situations? :Polvina: Uh, stop and think first? :Tubarina: Then think. :Ester: We don’t want to get sick too. :Polvina: But if it is a carriage, there might be star people inside. They might be hurt! :Elektra: Polvina! :Polvina: Welcome star people. I am Polvina, the Octopus Princess of Salacia. I come to you as a slurring friend… swims back and faints :Elektra: Polvina’s in trouble! :Tubarina: Oh, why can’t she ever listen to us! We tried to warn her! :Ester: Never mind that now. Help me get her. :Ester: Polvina! Polvina! :Tubarina: Wake up, Polvina! :Ester: Gently, Tubarina! :Tubarina: No point in being gentle if it doesn’t wake her. :Polvina: Whoa… what happened? :Ester: Everyone who goes near the fallen star gets sick. :Tubarina: You too. :Elektra: You’d still be there if Ester and Tubarina hadn’t rescued you. :Polvina: Oh, thanks, guys. I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. :Tubarina: Yes you should have. :Elektra: How do you feel now? :Polvina: Actually, I don’t feel like I’ve been sick at all. :Tubarina: That’s the only good thing about this. :Ester: Everyone feels better as soon as they get away from the fallen star. :Polvina: But I don’t understand. Why would the star people want to do this? :Ester: Star people? I’ve got to show you something. Come on, Polvina, this way. :Polvina: I’m coming. :Tubarina: And we should get ready, Elektra. :Elektra: Right. :Ester: Look at that. :Polvina: At what? :Ester: At that writing. Where have we seen writing like that before? Come on, Polvina. You know where. :Polvina: disappointed Dryland. :Ester: So whatever that thing is, it must be from Dryland. :Polvina: But it came from the stars! :Ester: Yes, but it must’ve come from Dryland first. :Polvina: Oh, you’re right. It must have. Okay, so what are we going to do about it? We have to get it away from here. :Tubarina: We’re way ahead of you, Polvina. :Elektra: And we brought help! :Puck: calling :Leia: We’re here! :Ester: Leia! Thanks for coming! :Tubarina: You know what to do? :Leia: We’re ready. :Ester: So are we. :Elektra: Don’t get too close, Ester. :Ester: I know! rope around star It’s on! :Tubarina: other end to whale Okay, Leia, over to you! :Leia: Gently, Puck. Gently, now. :Puck: calling :Leia: That’s the way, Puck! :Polvina: It’s not far now. :Ester: You can do it! :Elektra: Look out! There’s a reef ahead! :Leia: Lift, Puck, lift! :Puck: groaning :hits reef and falls :Tubarina: Get away! :Puck: coughing :Leia: Over here, Puck. This way! :Puck: coughing :Ester: Oh, he’ll be alright. :Tubarina: Just keep him away from all that yellow stuff. :Puck: then coughing :Polvina: Just to be sure, maybe you should take him back to the clinic. Let him rest up. :Leia: I think I should. Come on, Puck. Sorry we couldn’t help more! :Polvina: Don’t be sorry! Just make sure Puck’s okay! :Ester: We’re going to need a really good idea now. Anyone got one? shrugs Me neither. :Zap and Spark: buzzing :Tubarina: Let me do this, Zap and Spark. Stop right there! :Clownfish: gurgling :Polvina: You’ll have to go around. :Elektra: It’s too dangerous to go this way! :Ester: Don’t go near the star. Go around. A-round. :Clownfish: gurgling :Polvina: Thank you. :Tubarina: How long are we gonna stay here and keep everyone away? :Polvina: Until we come up with an idea to safely move the star back to Dryland. :Tubarina: But that could be forever! :Ester: Maybe longer. :Clownfish: gurgling :Elektra: Look! :Polvina: Those naughty clownfish! :Tubarina: Get away! :Ester: Don’t go any closer! :Elektra: Zap, Spark, stop them! :Zap and Spark: buzzing :moves briefly :Elektra: Good work! That should keep them away! :Ester: Did you see what else happened? :Tubarina: I saw it. :Polvina: Why didn’t we remember this before? Zap and Spark redirected the star when it was about to crash into us. :Ester: Can they do it again, Elektra? :Polvina: And for long enough to move the star onto the beach? :Elektra: Hmm, I don’t know. It’d need an awful lot of power. :Ester: Couldn’t they just give it a try? :Elektra: Maybe. I’ll be back. Zap, Spark, come with me! :Tubarina: Now where’s she going? :Tubarina: sighs What is Elektra doing? :Polvina: Maybe the job’s too big for her. She didn’t want the eels to try moving the star in case they failed. :Ester: Wrong, Polvina. She went to get help. :Polvina: How do you know that? :Ester: Because here they come! :Tubarina: Wow, she’s brought every electric eel she could find! Brilliant! :Elektra: Sorry about the wait, but I just knew Zap and Spark couldn’t move the star on their own. All together! :Ester: This is not a good place to be. off with Polvina and Tubarina :Elektra: And… now! :eels zap the star, the star briefly moves :Ester: shouting You nearly got it! :Polvina: One more try! :Tubarina: You can do it! Ester and Polvina They’ll never do it. :Elektra: One more go. And this time, join your bolts! :Electric Eels: buzzing :Elektra: One, two, three! :eels zap the star, the star finally moves up :Girls: cheering :Ester: Way to go! :Polvina: You did it! :Tubarina: I knew you would! :Polvina and Ester: Huh? :Elektra: I just hope the star’s moving in the right direction. :surface :Ester: Over there! :Polvina: It’s heading for Dryland. :Tubarina: Where it belongs. :beaches on sand :Ester: Some Drylander will find it soon. :Polvina: I hope they’ll be careful going near it. :Elektra: If Drylanders are going to be around here… :Tubarina: …we can’t be. :head back down :Tubarina: Oh, the stars are beautiful, Polvina. But, I don’t want another one to ever fall down again. :Elektra: I’m with you, Tubarina. :Zap and Spark: buzzing :Elektra: Zap and Spark agree. :Polvina: But that doesn’t mean we should stay down here. :Ester: You still think there are star people, Polvina? :Tubarina: And we should go see them? :Polvina: It would be so great to try. :Ester: If anyone can do it, it’ll be you, Polvina. :Tubarina: But, only on one condition. :Polvina: What’s that? :Elektra: You take us along too. :Ester: All of us together! :Polvina: giggles Well, I wouldn’t think of doing it any other way. :Girls: laughing